


Superhero

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blindfolds, Gunshot Wounds, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is shot and has to spend a night in the hospital. All he and Tony want to do is go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/gifts).



> Many thanks to Rose_Malmaison for the last minute beta. And yes, of course I still tinkered with it after she's seen it, so any mistakes are mine, all mine!

Their suspect was running. Most of them did. This one was armed and darting swiftly through a parking garage. Tony cursed. There were so many cars and the lighting wasn’t the best. The team was spread out. That was good. If the suspect started shooting, he’d only be able to target them one at a time. The others could take him down.

Over the years Tony had learned to push his fear back. He didn’t think about it when he had a gun in his hand. He wasn’t so sure about Tim and Kate. Gibbs was no stranger to putting himself in danger. He was the one Tony worried about the most.

Moving carefully to clear the garage, the team worked together, keeping within sight of each other. They all kept a careful watch on Gibbs, looking for his silent cues. Every few minutes he would point to a team member and to the area he wanted them to cover. Row by row, floor by floor, space by space they searched with flashlights and weapons drawn.

It was slow, tedious work and Tony’s thoughts drifted back to breakfast. Gibbs was reading the morning paper and drinking a cup of coffee, while Tony ate cereal and flipped through messages on his cell phone.

Further back, they were in bed. Gibbs’ warm, calloused hands caressed Tony’s skin. Soft lips peppered kisses across his body. He remembered having his own arms wrapped around Gibbs’ neck, kissing him deeply while grinding their crotches together. 

Gibbs had mastered keeping his partner at a slow burn. It had surprised Tony. Before they were together, he figured Gibbs was into fast sex, little foreplay, a quick in and out, then back to his woodworking. He couldn’t have been more wrong. The man approached sex much like he did woodworking. He took his time, working slowly and making sure it was perfect. 

Gibbs had opened his eyes to a lot of new things and had taught him how truly mind blowing sex could be. His hand went to his neck feeling for the collar that he knew wasn’t there. One of his Master’s many rules was that the collar was for home use only. It had a special place in a hand carved box atop the dresser. Part of their routine was that only Gibbs could put it on him and only Gibbs could remove it. And he never forgot to remove it before they left the house.

Tony’s cock hardened at the memories. Smiling, he turned slightly so he could catch another glimpse of Gibbs.

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs shouted.

An instant later, Tony heard gunfire and felt himself taken down hard, landing on his stomach. The concrete was cold beneath him. “Fuck,” he said softly.

Lying still he tried moving his feet. His head hurt and had likely hit the pavement. Other than that, he just felt cold. There was a heavy weight holding him down. He could see his fingers on one hand and they moved when he tried. He could tell his palms were scraped up from hitting the pavement while trying to break his fall. Pressing his hands against the rough surface, he tried pushing himself up, but failed.

“Stop moving, Tony,” grumbled Gibbs. His voice was nearby, lips close to Tony’s ears. He didn’t sound happy.

“Have I been shot?” 

“No. Not you,” Gibbs replied stoically.

“Who? The perp?”

“Me. Stay still.”

Tony realized the weight holding him down was Gibbs. “Boss, where were you hit?”

“In the leg and the vest. Our suspect stood up behind a car. He had a gun pointed at you when you were looking away.”

Tony was awestruck, realizing that Gibbs had saved his life. “You pushed me down. You took a bullet for me? Two bullets?”

“Looks that way.” Gibbs groaned as he tried again to lift himself up. It was no use. The hit to his vest made breathing difficult and his leg felt like it was on fire and dead weight all at once.

Tim ran over to the pair. “We got him, Boss.”

“He going to make it?”

“He’s dead, Boss. Sorry.”

“Never say you’re sorry, Tim. It’s a sign of weakness.”

“The ambulance is on its way. For you.”

“I was hoping it wasn’t for the perp if he’s dead,” snapped Gibbs.

“No, Boss. I mean, right, Boss. It’s for you.”

Tony wondered how this looked to Tim; him lying on his stomach with Gibbs on his back. “Maybe you can help Gibbs get off of me, McMuscles.”

“You usually don’t have an issue with me being this close to you,” Gibbs whispered.

“I know you’re the one who was shot, but I’m in a bit of pain, too. Tim, how bad is it?”

Tim paused while he looked at Gibbs’ leg. “One in the thigh, maybe.”

“Help me roll him off to one side. I’m having trouble breathing.” He was also feeling something warm and wet, but didn’t even want to think about it.

The siren was loud as the ambulance entered the garage.

“They’re here already,” said Tim.

Looking up, Tony asked, “Really, McObvious?”

Gibbs shifted just enough to give Tony a tap to the back of his head.

“Come on, Boss. I already have a head injury here.”

“Which one?”

“I did hit the pavement pretty hard.”

“You hurt, DiNozzo?”

“Maybe.” Exhausted with the effort of holding his head up, Tony finally settled it back against the concrete.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on breathing. The ambulance had arrived. They would work on Gibbs first. He could be stuck like this for an hour. His next thoughts were to will his hard on away. He really didn’t want to be rolled over and have everyone immediately notice the tenting in his pants. Who gets turned on by getting taken down hard on concrete? 

Apparently he did. His thoughts went back to the day they had met in Baltimore when he had taken Gibbs down hard in the empty lot. His dick had responded then, too, one moment before Gibbs punched him in the jaw. Tony smiled as he remembered drawing his gun on Gibbs and looking into those amazing blue eyes for the first time.

The EMTs began assessing Gibbs’ injury. After a few minutes, they rolled him over, much to Tony’s relief.

“They’re federal agents,” Tim said.

Tony remained motionless. His head still hurt and he wasn’t completely sure whether he had other injuries. “Am I shot, too?” he asked.

One of the EMT’s moved over to Tony, checking out his back before slowly rolling him over. A couple minutes later, he announced, “I don’t see any bullet wounds. Looks like you hit your head and hands on the pavement. I’ll get you patched up.”

“What about my boss?” he asked as the EMT helped him to sit up.

“One shot to his vest and one wound to his leg that I can see. It doesn’t look too bad. My partner is going to clean it up and get a pressure bandage on it. Once we get him to the hospital, the surgeon will take a look at it.”

“Hell, it’s barely a scratch,” insisted Gibbs. He hadn’t planned on a trip to the hospital that day. All he wanted to do was to get back to his office, finish his job, then go home with Tony.

“ _’Tis but a scratch_. You know. The Black Knight from **Monty Python And The Holy Grail**.”

“DiNozzo, get that head wound looked at.”

“ _It’s just a flesh wound_.”

“I could give you more than a flesh wound,” warned Gibbs.

“ _I seek the bravest and finest knights in the land who will join me in my court at Camelot. You have proved yourself worthy. Will you join me?_ ”

Looking to the EMT, Gibbs asked, “Could he have a concussion?”

“ _I fart in your general direction_ ,” Tony continued. “ _Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt like elderberries_. It’s great stuff, Boss. I’ll bring it over sometime.”

The EMT dabbed at Tony’s wound and bandaged it. “You might want to go in and get that checked out. You could have a concussion.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time. Is he going to be okay?” Tony asked, nodding over to Gibbs.

“We’re going to get him to the hospital so they can take care of him. I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

Tim helped Tony to his feet as Kate brought the sedan around to pick them up. “Ducky’s going to meet us at the hospital.”

“What about the suspect?” Tony asked as Tim helped him into the backseat.

“Kate shot him. He didn’t make it.”

“Right.” Hadn’t Tim said that before? Maybe he did have a concussion.

“I called Director Morrow and he sent another team in to handle the scene. We shouldn’t process it anyway. Not with Kate firing her weapon and Gibbs being shot.”

“ _’Tis barely a scratch_ ,” said Tony.

“He was shot,” Tim corrected.

“Come on, McWorryWart. This is Gibbs. A mere bullet can’t stop him. He’s like our very own superhero. Man of steel. All he’s missing is the cape.”

“You know, Tony,” Kate said. “He may have saved your life.”

“Isn’t that what superheros are for?”

Gibbs initially refused to stay in the hospital. After being stitched up and given time to recover, he turned to DiNozzo. “Get me some clothes.”

“The doctors want you to stay overnight.”

“Like hell.”

“Why not?”

“All I would do here is lie around and watch television. I can do that at home.”

“If you go home, you’re going to hobble down to your basement, drink bourbon and fall asleep.”

“Clothes, DiNozzo. Find me something to wear. Now!”

“Okay, Boss. I’ll get your go bag.”

“Tonight, DiNozzo.”

“On it, Boss.”

Tony bumped into Ducky as he raced from the room.

“What’s the hurry, Anthony?”

“He wants his go bag.”

“Tonight?”

“Right now, if I had it in my back pocket.”

Ducky smiled and patted Tony’s arm. “You leave him to me. How’s that head wound?”

“This? _‘Tis only a scatch_!”

“Go get his bag and I will convince him to stay.”

Tony had no idea what powers of persuasion Ducky had, but he was always confident when dealing with Gibbs. Flipping his phone open, he called Kate at the office.

“How’s Gibbs?” she asked.

“Like I said, the man’s made of steel. The bullet practically bounced off of him. Hey, I just called to make sure the reports are finished. Gibbs may be laid up for a day or two and I don’t want him worrying about what is or isn’t getting done at the office.”

“Gibbs? How are you going to make him stay away from the office? Strap him do the hospital bed?”

“I do carry handcuffs, Kate.”

When Tony returned to the hospital, Gibbs was still in bed listening to Ducky jabber away about tales of his days playing cricket at school.

“Got your go bag,” he said, holding the bag up as he entered the room.

“He’ll be staying overnight,” announced Ducky. “Doctor’s orders.”

“How’s your head?” Gibbs asked, grimacing slightly from his own pain.

Reaching up, Tony felt the bandage. “They must have given me some good drugs because I forgot all about this.” 

After another hour, Ducky said good-bye to the pair. “Get some sleep, Jethro. I can have the nurse bring you something if you need it.”

“I promised to stay the night. Then I’m going home.”

“Watch him, Tony. He needs his rest.”

The door closed gently. 

“Come sit with me,” said Gibbs.

Climbing onto the narrow bed, Tony leaned his head against Gibbs’ shoulder as Gibbs wrapped an arm around him, holding him securely.

“How are you really feeling?” Gibbs asked softly. “The truth.”

“A little tired. A little sore.”

“I wish we were home in our own bed.”

“Me, too. Are you really okay?”

Shifting on the mattress, Gibbs moved his gown so Tony could see his chest.

“Wow. That’s the worst bruise I’ve ever seen,” Tony exclaimed.

“You should have seen me after my second ex-wife came at me with a seven iron.”

“How’s your leg?”

“It’s nothing. They cleaned it and stitched it up. I’ll be good as new in a day or two.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely.”

Tony settled back down against Gibbs. “I wish we were home, too.”

“Soon.” Gibbs pulled Tony close to him.

“You didn’t take a bullet just to get out of doing any paperwork did you?”

Gibbs smiled and kissed Tony’s cheek, then cupped his chin and kissed him on the lips.

The Director insisted Gibbs stay home the rest of the week, putting Tony in charge of the team. They pulled another case and found that a Commander’s daughter hadn’t been kidnapped at all, but had run off with a boy her parents had never met and probably wouldn’t approve of. It didn’t take long to find the pair since they stole her parents’ credit cards to pay for gas and food. It was only a matter of figuring out what road they were on and getting ahead of them.

“I’d like to take a look at the case file,” Gibbs mentioned when he called for an update.

That evening, Tony arrived at the house with a large pizza and a stack of folders. He ate quietly watching as Gibbs read through the latest file. When he closed the report, he took off his glasses and looked up.

“Good job, DiNozzo.”

“Thank you, Boss.”

“Let’s go upstairs.”

“Are you sure?”

Gibbs, glared at Tony and nodded toward the staircase.

This time, Tony didn’t hesitate.

It took Gibbs a little longer to climb the stairs, limping along on his injured leg. It was stiffer and more painful than usual. He kept a firm grip on the banister to make sure he didn’t fall. Once upstairs, he left the bedroom door open. He always did. “Get undressed.”

Tony’s fingers worked quickly and quietly, unbuttoning his shirt. Taking a seat at one corner of the bed, he tugged off his shoes and socks before standing to remove his trousers and underwear.

“Bring it to me,” Gibbs said softly.

The hand-carved box sat on top of the dresser. Before opening it, Tony ran his fingers across the smooth wood and the delicate carvings. He could almost smell the sawdust as he remembered sitting in the basement watching Gibbs carve the pieces of wood then assemble them into the box.

“Stop stalling!”

That stung. He wanted to speak out, to tell Gibbs that he loved the box because Gibbs had created it out of wood and his own skills. Swallowing hard, he feared Gibbs would think he was hesitating for some other reason. That could mean punishment.

Inside the box was his collar, which he picked up quickly and carried over to Gibbs. Kneeling before his Master, he held the collar out, lying in his open palms. Out of respect, he bowed his head slightly.

Taking the collar from Tony’s hands, Gibbs straightened it out, then settled it around Tony’s neck. After buckling it securely in place, he smiled while Tony remained kneeling.

“Sit,” ordered Gibbs, nodding at the bed. “You did a good job at the office. I appreciate it.”

Tony’s eyes widened.

Gibbs slowly tugged off his shirt, jeans and boxers. “I may have to reward you tonight. You’ve earned it,” he said as he crawled across the bed. When he reached Tony, he kissed him on the nearest shoulder, then his jawline. “What would you like to do tonight?”

“I want to please you, Master.”

“You have.”

“You’re the one who took a bullet for me.”

“Two, but who’s counting?”

“You know you’re like my very own superhero.”

“Mighty Mouse?”

Reaching out tentatively, he asked, “Can I touch it?”

Dropping his chin, Gibbs looked at his chest. The bruise wasn’t quite centered, but made it clear he was fortunate to have been wearing his vest. “Yeah.”

Poking out his index finger, Tony touched the purpled spot gently at first, then dragged his fingertip across Gibbs’ skin, outlining the damaged area.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not really.”

“What about your leg?”

“It’s a little tender, but nothing I can’t handle.”

Shifting slightly, Tony snuggled up against Gibbs, fitting his head against his Master’s neck. “Can you make love to me?”

“I think I could manage that. Get whatever you want.”

A soft sigh escaped Tony’s lips before he could stop it. His eyes focused on Gibbs for a moment before he got up and went to the dresser. He knew Gibbs didn’t like him sighing. It was really because he couldn’t believe how perfect his life was, despite the occasional bumps and bruises.

Once he had gathered a few things, he returned to the bed and laid out four silk straps, a blindfold and the feather tickler. He remembered suggesting that they get a cat. It looked enough like a cat toy that anyone would believe it.

“If you’re hurting too much, I understand,” said Tony.

Gibbs waved to the bed. “Let me worry about that.”

Like a panther toying with his prey, Gibbs placed a hand against Tony’s chest and pushed him down against the mattress. “Mine,” he declared. 

Taking his time, Gibbs softly peppered kisses against Tony’s skin, beginning with his chest and moving up to his shoulders, neck and lips. The kisses started soft and tender before Gibbs pressed his body fully against Tony’s and kissed him harder, allowing his tongue to slip between the waiting lips.

Fully relaxed, Tony gave himself over completely to Gibbs. His arms reached toward the upper corners of the bed and his legs were spread apart. His skin tingled beneath Gibbs’ lips and fingertips.

Several minutes passed before Gibbs reached for the blindfold. “Sit up,” he commanded.

Once Tony was sitting, Gibbs covered his eyes with the black cloth and tied it before pushing Tony back down onto the bed. Next he reached for one of the dark blue silk straps and slowly kissed a trail up Tony’s arms to his wrist, palm and fingers. While sucking one of Tony’s fingertips into his mouth, he wrapped the restraint around the wrist and secured it to the frame of the bed. Grabbing the next silk tie, he repeated the process and secured Tony’s other wrist to another bedpost.

Shifting across the mattress, Gibbs took one more of the straps and began kissing his way across one of Tony’s inner thigh, down his leg to his ankle. Once the first ankle was secured, he repeated the process, binding the other ankle to the bedframe.

Up on his knees, Gibbs looked over Tony lying naked and bound in his bed, knowing the handsome man would do anything he asked at work, at home or in bed. Out of bed even, he thought, remembering lashing Tony down to the boat he was building in the basement. Tony’s had suffered a few abrasions that night, but Gibbs was sure it was the best sex he’d ever had.

Picking up the feather tickler, Gibbs toyed with Tony. At first, he touched random spots just to see what reaction he would get. When he trailed the tickler across Tony’s nipples, the younger man gasped and arched his back as his nipples hardened, standing at attention for the Marine’s assault.

Gibbs smiled, trailing the tickler down each of Tony’s sides, watching as his muscles tensed and relaxed. 

“You know what would be hot?” asked Tony. “I’ll get something like a Lone Ranger mask for you. I don’t want to hide your eyes or too much of your face, but I think that would be really hot. Having a masked intruder take me.”

“Tony?”

“Yes, Master?”

“Shh.”

Swallowing hard, Tony nodded quickly.

Gibbs placed a firm hand at Tony’s waist to calm him, then leaned over to cradle his head as he kissed him. For all his party boy ways, Tony hadn’t experimented much with bondage or male toys until Gibbs took him into his bed. The younger man was a quick and eager learner. His biggest flaw or challenge so far was that he liked to spout out whatever thoughts crossed his mind for future encounters, while Gibbs was focusing on enjoying the current one. Gibbs thought their next purchase just may be a gag.

Toying with Tony, he began dragging the feather tickler across his body and alternately swatting him lightly with the whip at the other end of the tickler or leaning in to lick a path across his skin. 

When he came to Tony’s cock, he trailed the feather around it and the upper thighs, then leaned in and licked the full length of the shaft before taking it into his mouth. Tony pulled against his restraints and arched his back, trying to push his cock deeper into the wet warmth of Gibbs’ mouth. Gibbs continued until Tony was moaning lasciviously beneath him.

Sitting upright across Tony’s thighs, his legs bent back at the knees, Gibbs paused a few moments to admire younger man’s physique. Reaching behind him, he tugged at the straps that secured Tony’s ankles to the bed, releasing them. Pulling out the nightstand drawer, he found the lube and moved back enough to work on Tony’s hole. After a dab around the entrance, he slowly pushed in one finger, then a second and a third. The warmth that surrounded his digits turned him on and made him want to immediately thrust his cock in balls deep. But he was controlled, a Marine and a Master who was determined to keep himself and his partner at a slow burn.

Once he removed his fingers, he lined his cock up and pushed in, watching for a reaction. “Good?” he whispered.

“Very.”

Gradually, he increased his speed, thrusting faster as Tony became more comfortable. “Not allowed to come before me,” he warned.

Tony set his jaw and gritted his teeth. It was the most difficult thing about sex with Gibbs: waiting for his Master to come first.

Gibbs was having none of Tony’s sly tricks tonight. With his hand cupping Tony’s chin, he leaned in for a kiss, pushing his tongue in deeply. His calloused hands caressed Tony’s skin, kneading here and there as he continued to thrust his cock in fully.

Clenching his fists, Tony did his best to hold his orgasm back. It took a lot of effort on his part to control his breathing and try not to come before Gibbs. He knew it was like a game to Gibbs, making him wait and deliberately drawing out their sexual encounters. He could feel his fingernails pressing against his palms as he focused on pleasing his Master.

Gibbs pushed back a little, his hand resting against Tony’s throat. He was amazing, the best sex partner Gibbs ever had. Shifting his lover’s legs onto his own shoulders, Gibbs reached down and began pumping Tony’s cock, smiling at the reaction. Knowing Tony wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer, Gibbs sped up his thrusts until he climaxed. 

Biting his lip, Tony waited until he felt Gibbs’ release, then let himself go. In a moment he was in the most delicious state of mind. The waves of his orgasm sent warmth tingling throughout his body, down to his toes. With his arms still bound, Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs’ torso, while he settled into his blissful state.

Fully spent, Gibbs rested against Tony for a few minutes before reaching up to release his wrists and remove the blindfold. 

“Good?” he asked.

Tony nodded as he cuddled himself against Gibbs. His finger traced Gibbs’ chest bruise again as he thought of how close he had come to losing his boss, mentor and Master in a single, sudden moment.

“You are my very own superhero,” Tony said, intertwining his fingers with Gibbs’ as he clasped their hands together. 

Gibbs smiled, amused by the comment, and nuzzled soft kisses against Tony’s neck.

“In fact,” Tony continued, “I think I’ll take you out for Christmas and have you fitted with your very own superhero cape.”

~The End~  
12/24/2014


End file.
